


英俊的Lancelot，和英俊的Percival

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Lancelot becomes Lance and Lot and he doesn't get on well with himself!Lancelot没办法跟自己和谐相处。





	英俊的Lancelot，和英俊的Percival

敲门声响起的时候Lancelot觉得很疑惑…………  
  
还有谁会在这种时候来这种荒郊野岭呢？  
  
他专注地盯着门口，聆听着敲门声，企图从里面寻找一丝破绽，以致忽略了背后响起的不是脚步声的脚步声。老天那根本就不是脚好吗…………谁想到有人会笃笃笃地用刀子走路的。  
  
连音效都没有，英俊的Lancelot就被分成了Lance跟Lot... 事情发生得太突然，Lance跟Lot各自倒向了地面。  
  
  
谁说Lancelot死了？假如死了你以为他的血不会泡满半个前厅吗？两块小破床单能把他的血吸光吗？怎么可能啦~~~  
  
反正事情就是…………Merlin立马找了人过来把Lance跟Lot解救了回去裁缝店（Merlin怎么会不对不爱戴眼镜的Lancelot做点必要的防护措施呢，他的摄像头就藏在口袋巾上），并且让他们最顶级的裁缝把Lancelot缝好了，英俊如昔，一两条线痕更显狂放不羁，简直迷死人了，反正Lancelot这么觉得。然后…………然后Merlin就把他丢到Percival的身边当后援了…………好吧其实是休假…………兼职后援吧，1%的可能性下。  
  
他们在西西里岛，前一天伟大的Percival骑士刚刚搞定了那里一个新兴的以绑架欧洲贵族为业的黑帮。由于黑帮们太无能了，导致想扮演Percival忠实可靠的后盾的Lancelot完全没有表演的机会…………简直令人伤心。出发的时候他还在车里稍微幻想了一下打开小黑伞像Mary Poppins一样…………啊呸呸呸，是像天使一样，散发着英俊的光芒，优雅迷人地从天而降，干掉那些缠着Percival的讨厌鬼，然后让Perci挽着他的胳膊帅气地离场的…………唉……那帮家伙实在是太令人失望了，虽然说本来挽着胳膊离开这件事发生的几率也没有跟零有什么差别…………  
  
不过夜晚还是相当美好的，虽然没能100%按照他的设想发生。不过起码Percival接受了他安排的烛光晚餐，还有睡前的小酌，还有他自荐当大型抱枕………虽说事实从来都是Percival才是最后沦为抱枕的那个，被他的手脚缠得无法动弹直到天明。可惜线口愈合期间严禁剧烈运动…………真是令人遗憾呢…………  
  
Lancelot醒来的时候发现阳光肆无忌惮地在他眼皮上跳动，透过他薄薄的眼皮攻击着他的眼球，企图将他从柔软的被窝跟Percival温暖的身…………等等！他用手在床上乱摸了一下，发现床是空的，他一下坐了起来，然后耳朵捕捉到水龙头被关起来前最后一丝轻微的水声。永远，有人永远醒得比他早，用令人帅得发指的造型混淆他现实与睡梦的界限。为什么他大部分的早晨都要经历这样的自制力考验？上帝啊他过的到底是怎样的人生？！  
  
抓了抓凌乱的头发，他向着屋子里唯一的漱洗室走去，Percival刚好带上门走出漱洗室，枣红色的浴袍包裹在他颀长的身躯上，腰带扎着的细腰感觉一只手圈住刚刚好，脖颈跟前胸的肌肤稍稍有点热水浴后的微红，身上散发出须后水的清新，黑发输得一丝不苟，眼睛里还有晨起的水汽，仿佛黑夜里闪耀着星光的海面，薄薄的红唇仿佛雪地里的落梅一般艳红夺目，红唇一角勾起的弧度仿佛……天啊…………  
  
“Morning, Lance...”Percival一打开门就看到了睡眼惺忪的Lancelot...呆呆的样子可爱极了。他忍不住在道早安前微笑了一下，然后伸出手扳过他的脖子，在他还留着枕头印子的右边嘴角上轻轻吻了一下，然后继续向卧室走去准备换衣服。  
  
  
Lancelot呆滞地走向漱洗室，期间差点把自己绊倒在门口的台阶上，如果他不是撞在洗手盆上了的话他就亲吻地砖了。然后，鉴于他撞到洗手盆上了，线口松了，而他毫无知觉。右手摸着右脸，他痴痴地呢喃，“天啊，Perci一大早就吻我了，还吻的不是脸，他今天心情必然很好。”  
结果左手毫无防备地就拍过来了，“得意什么，只不过恰好你从Perci右边走过他顺口而已。”  
“不，他还跟我道早安了，没跟你。”  
“去死，不过是昵称刚好被你占了而已，拽什么拽，总有一天我要教会Perci叫Lottie而不是Lance...虽说这样听起来有点儿娘…………”  
“呵……Lottie... 先生你叫lolita吗？Perci又不搞小女孩…………”  
“滚开你个占了便宜还嘚瑟的家伙！远离我的身体！连心脏都没有你个怪物”  
“蛋都没有你个阉人”  
“@#%&*(^&#%$!#~”  
“@￥%……&*（——！*”  
  
正在卧室换衣服的Percival听到浴室传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声音，期间还夹杂着诸如“阉人，蠢货，死尸”之类的词语。Percival怕Lancelot一会儿会把整栋房子都拆了。他边快步走向浴室，边问“发生什么事了吗？Lancelot?”  
结果在他走到浴室门口的时候从半掩的门缝里看到Lancelot的线口崩开了，右边身子躺在地上，左半边撑起来了，左手两只手分别撑在右边跟左边脸上，试图把他们自己推开，然后在Percival走到门口的时候同时将脸扭像门口，同声嚷着“没事。”Percival翻了个他所能翻出来的最大的白眼，无语地离开了。他赶着去打电话叫Merlin帮忙重新安排给Lancelot做缝合手术，还忙着想如何在十分钟内把Lancelot打包丢上车载回伦敦去。当然了，他还想评估一下这个Lancelot到底还是不是以前他认识的那个Lancelot了，有没有机会被人下了药或者是被人掉包了？又或者，他还有没有机会现在摆脱掉这么一个幼稚的男朋友了。  
  
  
上帝他现在可是一点都不想休假了。


End file.
